Take My Hand
by ProfessorJaySnape
Summary: Loosly based on WIKTT's Adoption Act Challenge. Snape adopts a cute little girl. She changes a few things or two around him! Better story then the summary lol! Authors Note posted
1. Chapter One

Take My Hand

by ProfessorJaySnape

Disclaimers: EVERYTHING IS J.K ROWLINGS! Nothing belongs to me! Im jsut borrowing. I promise. ..I'll give Snapey back. . grin

A/N: bottom of the page

* * *

Severus Snape looked up at the old white building and nervously started fidgeting his fingers. He gulped then jumped when a calming hand rested on his shoulder.

'Not to worry Severus, we're all adopting too.' Minerva McGonagall said happily.

'If it were up to me, I'd be at home, nice and comfortable in my solitude, bottle of a fine red wine in hand and book in the other. No. Instead I'm standing in front of an adoption agency. This lawisridiculus.' He spat, but inside his insides were squirming and tying themselves in knots with fear. A child. He was with hundreds everyday and he despised every moment of it. Why did Voldemort have to kill all the parents and leave the children behind? Severus mentally slapped himself for that, those were horrible thoughts.

After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the ministry of social services had gone around all the wreckage and homes, finding orphaned children and placing them in an adoption centre just for them. Shortly after that, a law had been administered, saying that every wizard or witch over the age of 20 had to adopt a war orphan. All orphans were from ages 1 month-17 years. But adults over 80 didn't have to adopt, yet still had the option, couples however only had to adopt one child, as opposed to having to adopt one each.

Now, standing in one tight-knit group, the order members huddling closer together then usual, all fearing the new abrupt change in their lives and how soon it was coming. Some happier then others, thought Severus bitterly, eyeing Tonks and Lupin whispering excitedly to each other. The couple had been married for four months and already they were acting as if they'd been doing it for years. Poor child, Severus thought, pitying the child the lovebirds were going to chose.

'Alright ladies and gentlemen, you've worked hard to win this battle, and you have so, congratulations!' There was clapping then Dumbledore continued, 'But now, the wizarding world must ask you one more dire favour. Take these children's lives, already filled with images and memories of death and war, and make better ones.' There were murmurs and the group made there way up the white marble steps. Once inside they were all mysteriously hushed when a short plump woman beamed at them all.

'More parents, how wonderful! Today I'm going to take you to where your children are, then you are free to speak and bond with them until you've found one. After that, see me to finalize the paperwork. Follow me!' Severus found it slightly cruel how the woman spoke of the children like cattle, or some inanimate object placed on sale.

Tonks, and several of the woman in the group squealed with excitement when they entered the room practically stuffed with children and teenagers, even a small corner was devoted to just cribs filled with crying babies.

In moments, everyone started pacing through the children who were playing with each other or having tantrums. The teenagers were huddled in small groups and looked annoyed when the order walked in.

Immediately Tonks and Remus scuttled over to the baby area, and were in a blink of an eye, picking up a tiny baby boy. The board behind the crib had the name, 'Benjamin'. Severus scowled when Tonks rubbed her noes against the baby's and the infant giggled madly.

After 10 long minutes, Severus was about to leave, saying he'd come back another day, when he spotted two small feet behind a light pink curtain. Raising an eyebrow he slowly pulled back the curtain.

A small girl, barely reaching up to his knee, looked up at him out of rich green eyes. She looked frightened, then Severus realized he did looked a bit intimidating, so he lowered himself onto his knees.

'What are you doing behind there, shortie?' He keep his voice soft, and allowed a small smile onto his face. She smiled a bit and looked away, a baby pink blush working its way onto her small baby cheeks. She placed her hands over her eyes, and allowed a small crack for her eye to see through.

He was stumped for a moment then formed his mouth into an 'O' shape of realization, 'Were you hiding?' She nodded, placing her hands on her lap in a dignified manner, 'Who from?'

For the first time she spoke, 'The people who come take us away.' He felt a pang of guilt. She was talking about people coming in to adopt them.

'I see.' He was lost for words, so he just examined her image. She was a pretty child. Her shining brown hair was slightly frizzy, but was straight and reached her shoulders. Her skin was fair, not pale and not dark, it was a nice peachy colour. The little girl was thin from what he could tell from her tiny black robe and the baby blue skirt she wore, accompanied with a yellow blouse.

She held out her tiny hand. He looked at it for a moment, confused, but when she jerked it irritantly, he felt the urge to laugh, 'You want a handshake, eh shortie?' He used the ridiculous nickname again because he felt the first time he used it, positive things came out of it.

''Course sir.' He went to sneer at her but then he smiled. This child was just like him. The perfect match.

He took her hand and gave it a little shake. It felt odd, as though it shouldn't be allowed. The hand was way too small for his, it barely could be wrapped around his finger, yet he could wrap his hand around her wrist several times.

'I didn't catch your name.' He said as he crossed his legs on the floor, making him more comfortable and level with her face.

She crossed her arms and swung her feet from where she was sitting on the low window ledge, 'I didn't trow it.'

He blinked, taken aback, then relaxed, 'How old are you, shortie?'

The girl looked thoughtful, then held her hand out, counting the numbers on her fingers. Finally deciding, she held up two little fingers.

'Two. Hmm, your quite smart for a toddler, you know that?'

The girl blushed again. She relaxed and for moment looked fondly at him., 'I'm Nina Annabella Raquel Smith.'

He let his brain catch up to what she just said, 'Quite a name you have there, do you mind if I just call you Nina?'

The little girl looked thoughtful again, slowly becoming her most popular look, 'Okay. You have my permission.'

Quite the vocabulary too, He thought with an inward smirk. Then realized what she'd said again and scowled, Quite the arrogance as well.

'You! Trow your name!' She asked in her small feminine baby voice. He laughed, catching the attention of Minerva and Albus across the room.

Minerva and Albus smiled knowingly at each other, 'He looks very happy right now.'

'A little girl. Hmm, quite an interesting choice. I would have thought Severus would go for a 17 year old, so then he'd be rid of them next year.'

'Shall we go meet his little friend?' Minerva asked eagerly. But before she could go on, a small figure tugged on her robes.

Minerva smiled down at a little boy, hardly the age of 8 yet, 'Hello little one.'

'I like you, lets go home.' His helpless voice and tattered clothes melted her heart, 'Please?' Minerva gasped.

'Of course dearest. Come.' She scooped the child into her arms. He hugged her neck and fell asleep. Minerva gaped at Albus who was grinning at her.

'Don't worry about not knowing him enough Minerva, I have the feeling you two will get along quite nicely.' Minerva relaxed at that.

Minutes later, Albus returned with a little girl, hand in hand, obviously entangled in a very intriguing conversation, 'Minerva, Minerva! Meet Alexandra Alicia Knowles. Quite the charmer.' Minerva smiled down at the girl, who looked 9 or 10 years old.

Severus finished laughing and smiled, 'Severus Artemis Snape. I'm Potions Master at Hogwarts. I teach dunderheads for a living. Pleased to meet you.'

'Dunderheads are dumb. There are lots of dunderheads here.'

Severus chuckled, 'I agree. You, little lady, however, are not a dunderhead.'

She grinned, then looked uneasy.

'Is something bothering you, Nina?'

The little girl leaned in and cupped her barely big enough hand around his ear, 'Those people are looking me funny.'

He turned slowly to where she gestured and growled. Minerva, Albus, Lupin, Flitwick, Mundungus, and Tonks were all watching him with big grins on their faces.

'Just ignore them. They think I'm taking you home.' He really did want to take her. He'd rather, then all the whiny spoiled brats that surrounded them. But as the little Nina had said, she'd rather hide from those big people coming to take her away.

The girl was studying him oddly, 'Don't you want to take me?'

The breath he'd been taking, he choked on instead, 'BuBut don't you . . hate people who want to take you away?'

Tears looked like they were welling in her eyes, 'ButBut I like you.'

He felt stunned and defeated. Not to mention guilty, 'So will you come home with me?' He felt stupid saying that but, requesting a child if they wanted to be adopted wasn't exactly easy, especially a small child.

The girl grinned and nodded, 'Yes! You have my permission.' She held out her arms out wide, 'Help!' He helped her off the ledge and took her hand, which she held on to protectively until he reached the ready group and then she disappeared under his voluminous robes, looking around at all the tall adults from the crack opening in the front.

The order members laughed, 'Looks like she's fond of you already!'

'Looks like it.' He murmured, opening his robes and found Nina shaking with fear from behind his legs.

'Would you mind coming out of there please Nina?' The girl was hesitant but accepted his hand again, crawling out from his robes.

'Hello Nina, what a pretty name.' Tonks squealed in a singsong voice. Severus felt anger for a moment.

'Don't talk to her like a new-born Tonks. She's very intelligent. She _two._' He emphasized, feeling very immature the moment the words had passed his lips.

Nina let go of his hand and put her hands on her hips, looking very cross at Tonks. Nina stuck her chest out and suddenly become very brave, 'YEAH! I'm two! And I'm very inintelSMART!'

The adults chuckled and Severus' face burned up, quickly seizing her hand when she boldly offered it to him.

'Indeed Miss Nina, Indeed,' Minerva turned a smiling face to everyone, 'Everyone ready? Let's go.'

When everyone had registered their children and went their separate ways, Severus sighed and instructed Nina to hold on tight to his neck while he disapperated, telling her to picture a giant squid. She had fun with that.

An object involving the area in which they were apperating to was enough, if the image of the place could not be formulated.

With a pop he was in front of the Hogwarts gates, a shaking whimpering figure holding the front of his robes in a death grip.

'Nina? Nina? Are you alright?' Apparating probably wasn't the best idea, but floo would have been disastrous.

When her eyes refocused she gave a small cough, 'You promised a Giant Squid.'

He laughed and showed her the lake, where the giant squid kindly stuck a tentacle out of the water for the toddler. She gasped in amazement and planted a wet kiss on Severus' cheek, squealing a happy 'thank you'. He was stunned for a moment but then wiped his cheek with his sleeve and smiled sheepishly.

'Daddy? Daddy Severus?' He stared at her with furrowed eyebrows then remembered that he had adopted her.

'Yes?' He responded with a wry smile.

'Me hungry.' His stomach flopped. He hadn't thought of that. How would it go if he showed up with a little girl in his arms at the great hall? Disastrous, but worth a try.

'_I'm_ hungry,' He corrected her, 'Alright. Dinner's coming.' The whole walk to up the castle the little girl chatted his head off. Thankful that he didn't have to answer everything she said, he let her talk as nervous thoughts kept popping up in his mind. He paused, once outside the great hall doors, to exhale softly. He leaned on the door and went to push it open when

A horrified gasp from behind him made him jumped and almost lose hold of Nina, who whimpered slightly and clung onto his neck tighter as he spun on his heel.

Neville Longbottom, in the middle of take a step, was staring at the cold, cruel greasy git of a Potions Master, holding the cutest little girl on the planet.

'ProProfffessor!'

Severus was about the snarl at him and deduct points when he was cut off by a happy greeting.

Nina, sensing Neville's fear, grinned and held out her small hand, 'HI! Nice to meet you!'

Neville froze, so did Snape.

Severus leaned in, 'Nina. Not a good time for this.' But she ignored him and called out to Neville.

'Come! What you waiting for!'

Neville, feeling less tense, finished taking his step down the entrance hall grand stair case and nervously approached them. With every step he walked closer, the fiercer Snape's glare. Neville felt like he would die.

'ShhShould I Professor?' He squeaked, sensing the Potions Master's disapproval.

'YES!' Nina yelled, not making much noise as her voice was very young.

Severus sighed, 'Do what she says.'

Longbottom took her small hand and shook it slightly. Nina grinned, 'Tanks.'

'Erm, Your Welcome,' He glanced at Snape, then started murmuring to his knees, 'Sorry Professor.'

'Her names Nina, she's two. Go now. Everyone will know soon anyway, might as well get it over with.' He sneered but Longbottom, for once, smiled in front of him and nodded.

'Yes Sir!' Neville grinned at Nina, 'Bye Nina!'

'He is a dunderhead.' Nina said in a definite tone as Neville disappeared through the great hall doors.

'Yes.' Severus hissed through gritted teeth, sending her a hint that he was annoyed. She didn't notice, instead she attempted pushing the great hall doors alone, with her small weak hands. They didn't budge.

'Help!' She said irritantly, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Ha! Trying to soften me up are we! Snape thought triumphantly, but then he inwardly scowled. It had worked.

Neville sprinted into the great hall and sank onto the bench, next to Hermione Granger, 'Snape's coming with his adopted kid!'

Ron sprayed pumpkin juice down his front, 'WHAT? That git got one too?'

'What do you mean?' Neville said in confusion. He'd been in the hospital wing for the past 10 hours because he'd broke his neck racingmore like trying toHarry on a cleansweep. He'd lost.

'Well, while you were in the Hospital Wing, Half the staff arrived back at Hogwarts with kids!' Hermione explained.

'Even Dumbledore has one!' Harry exclaimed.

'Neville, please don't tell me you haven't noticed.' Ron pointed up to the Staff table lazily. Most (if not all) teachers had a child, in a smaller chair next to them, and involved in deep conversations with each other as well. McGonagall was talking to a small blonde pale boy, who was nodding at everything she said wide eyed. Flitwick was attempting to feed a stubborn toddler who was throwing food everywhere, thought Flitwick looked highly entertained. Dumbledore was having a very bubbly conversation with a mature looking girl, couldn't be more then 8 or 9 years old, she kept flicking her red hair away from her eyes. Tonks and Remus were bent over a small baby boy, wrapped in a blue blanker and wore a yellow outfit, Remus looked positively peaceful.

'I wonder what Snape's will look like.' Hermione wondered out loud taking a bite of her celery stick. Neville piped up.

'She's actually really cute.'

'She?' Ron and Harry said with identical bitter tones and raised eyebrows.

'Yea, her name's Nina and she's two. Well, that's what he told me.'

'HE TOLD YOU?' Seamus, Dean, and Ginny yelled, overhearing their conversation.

Neville nodded excitedly, 'Ya! He was positively civil to me! I swear guys, the girl was so nice, she greeted me from across the hall. He looked really annoyed though, but then she sorta in a way made him loosen up and he let me shake her hand.' They stared at him, 'Which she offered, of course.'

'Details!' Parvati and Lavender said spinning in their direction.

'So you were listening too! Is privacy no more in this world?' Ron barked, but was ignored.

Neville looked annoyed, 'Stop asking me things, they're right outside that door. He's coming now.' Neville gestured to the door. And at his words, the doors slowly opened.

Severus pushed the great hall doors open as quietly as he could. Thank Circe no one noticed, except for a certain group of nosy Gryffindor, who were practically ogling at him.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' He sneered as he passed them. Ohh, wrong words. Colin Creevey jumped at the opportunity, apparently _he'd _been listening too. A huge flash went off and Severus saw stars, the urge to stumble back pressured him, but he clung onto Nina, who was whimpering.

He blinked several times and then spun and loomed over Creepy, 'Give me that camera Mr Creevey. Thats twenty points from Gryffindor.' He snatched the camera from Creevey's paralysed hands., 'You'll be getting this back at the end of the year.'

He strode to the table, aware of every pair of eyes in the great hall, on him.

'Those are your dunderheads too, huh!' Nina's tiny bubbly voice asked brightly as he pushed his chair back.

'You know me so well.' He murmured as eh helped her into the chair that had longer legs to help the child reach the table.

'Hello again Nina.' Dumbledore greeted from beside her. Nina nodded shyly.

'Hello Sir.'

Severus smirked and leaned in, 'His name is old coot.'

Albus let out a bark of laughter.

Nina, also found this very amusing, 'Hello Mr. Old Coot.' To Severus' un-surprise, Albus smiled and tipped his pointed hat at her.

'Food.' Nina said suddenly, as if just remembering she was hungry.

'What do you want?' Severus sighed, realizing that for a while she'd be needing help for everything. After she'd picked everything she wanted, he set the plate down in front of her.

'Is that all Nina?' As he said this he eyed the long sharp knife beside her plate. She could seriously hurt herself with that. Quickly, we swiped it off the table and put it beside his own cutlery.

'Yep.' She said, biting into a strawberry. Then she remembered.

'Juice!' Severus scowled. Dumbledore noticed and chuckled, 'I'll get it for her Severus.' And he did.

'Tanks Old Coot!' She thanked happily, accepting the glass with both her small hands. Severus snorted and his hid his large grin behind his hand, disguising it as an itch on his upper lip.

When Dumbledore turned back to his own charge, Nina scooted closer to Severus, 'Old Coot very nice. He very nice to me.' Severus smiled charmingly at her.

'He _is _very nice. He's very nice to me too. That's why everyone likes him.'

'I like him. Can he be my grandma?' At that Severus sprayed pumpkin juice all over himself. This chair scrapped noisily against the floor as he pushed back, doubling over in laughter. This earned him shocked looks from the students nearer to the staff table.

'Sure, Nina, Sure!' Severus choked, calming back down.

Dumbledore seemed to have over heard because he turned beaming.

'It would be my honour, Nina!' Albus exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together.

'Good! You have my permission.' She said, for the third time that day. After everyone had finished their meals and felt slightly drowsy, Albus rose.

'Good Evening Hogwarts! Glad to see your all stuffed up nicely and ready for bed. But before you depart I think a nice little introduction to the new members of Hogwarts. As you all must have noticed, our staff were also included in the newly administered law and now have children of their own. It would be very odd indeed to share you home with people you don't even know! So, it's my pleasure to introduce the children of the staff.

'Professor McGonagall, Introduction please.'

Minerva rose to her feet, along with the young dark blonde young boy beside her, 'Well, this is Thomas Daniel McGonagall, and he's 7 years.'

'Professor Flitwick,'

'Say hello to baby Amy Felicia Flitwick, of one year.'

'Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks.'

'This is baby Benjamen Jason Tonks-Lupin. He's three months.'

'Professor Snape.' After his name, the hall was silent, everyone's attention focused as to who had gotten the git as a father.

He rose and Nina followed, holding onto his sleeve so she would topple off the chair she stood on.

In the brief moment Severus didn't speak, Nina grinned and waved his small hand, 'Hi!' There was laughter and half the population of girls went 'awww'.

'Thank you Nina,' He murmured, inwardly beating himself for not saying '_cease and desist'_, 'This is Nina Annabella Raquel. .Snape. She's two years old.' There were more 'aww's before he sat down and felt his face go red.

Albus finished his introductions, finishing with himself and gave a little speech.

'I thought that would be nice, to introduce these charming young children because they not only will be living in the same castle with you, but will be present in there parents' classes,' His voice dropped a level, 'I want complete respect and kindness towards these people or severe consequences will be taken.' His voice came bubbly again, 'Thank you!'

After murmurs, Albus sat and watched students start to leave.

'A bit dramatic, don't you think?' Severus said sarcasticly.

'A bit.'

* * *

Thank you a bunchie! Read and Review! Please, the only thing that keeps me going is reviews, other wise I lose interest., so pleasse review! New chappie coming soon! REVIIEWW!

Cheers,

Professor Jay Snape


	2. Chapter Two

Take My Hand

By ProfessorJaySnape

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowlings, except Nina, she's mine;) But otherwise, everything is Jo's:) I promise, I'll give Snapey back. . -evil grin-

A/N: Bottom of page

* * *

Severus took the back door, a shorter route down to the dungeons, Nina sleeping in his arms and small head in the crook of his neck, her soft warm breath washing over his small amount of revealed skin.

When he reached histheir quarters, he unlocked it with a flick of his wrist. Looking around the room, he bit his lip. They'd have to go shopping tomorrow for her. Sighing, he decided. She'd have to sleep with him.

Placing her on the bed, where she rolled over and sighed contently, he took three strides over to his large closet, where he pulled out an unused t-shirt, one of Albus' many unsuccessful attempts to get him out of his black academic robes. The t-shirt was grey and much too large for her small figure. Yet again, with a flick of his wrist, it shrunk to a size that would fit her more appropriately.

'Daddy Severus?' She woke, rubbing her pretty green eyes with her tiny balled fists.

'Hush. Go to sleep.' He was shocked. What was this strange feeling? Was it paternal instinct kicking in? How could he be so caring to someone he'd barely known for more then a few hours?

'No! Me help.' She insisted, getting up on her knees and unbuttoning her yellowing blouse while he worked on the wrap-round skirt and helped her with her white stockings.

'Raise your arms, Shortie.' She giggled, becoming quite fond of the name. He slipped the shrunken t-shirt over her head and she looked down on it, frowning.

'Not to worry. We'll go shopping tomorrow for your, um, things.'

She started undoing buttons on his black frockcoat.

'What may I ask, are you doing, Nina?'

'Helping!'

'Helping?'

'You go to bed too.' She said simply, not taking her concentrated eyes from the buttoning.

'Do I?'

'Yes.' She told him in the same matter-of-factly baby voice of her.

He thought about it. It _would _be nice to go to sleep when he was actually tired, not when he finished marking papers instead. Those papers would have to wait until morning.

'Alright, Alright. You win.' He sighed, mentally throwing down the towel. He sat down beside her, massaging his temples, attempting to fan down the headache forming. She crawled onto his lap and continued the unbuttoning, so he worked on the cuff buttons.

'So many buttons!' Nina growled in frustration after the 6th failed attempt at the fourth button.

'Yes I know.' He moaned, his teeth grinding in a sudden pang of pain.

'What's wrong?' Nina whispered, her eyes growing wide in concern. He looked into her eyes and saw his sickly looking reflection.

'Nothing.'

'No lies!' She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

Sighing he responded guiltily, 'Head hurts. That's it. No worries.' _No worries? You sound like Albus. _He growled at himself. She looked at him shrewdly, as if she didn't believe him, but she nodded and crawled onto the bed, resting her head on the pillow. Rising, he went to the bathroom to change, and returned, crawling into bed. He closed his eyes and exhaled, slowly going over his day.

Nina bent over and kissed his forehead, at this, he opened his eyes.

'Feel better now?' She asked, her eyes wide and shining.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, which was a bit ruffled by the pillow, 'Yes, Thank you.' She placed another kiss on his cheek and yawned.

'Can I turn off the light?' He whispered, yawning himself. The little girl looked nervous.

'Are you afraid of the dark, Shortie?' She smiled weakly.

'Little Bit.' She whispered, wriggling her fingerly nervously.

After a moment of thinking, Severus wriggled his finger at her.

'Come.' She crawled under the covers and snuggled into a little ball.

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a little squeeze, 'What about now?'

'Light's off.' She sighed, nervously clutching his t-shirt for support.

'Don't be afraid. There's nothing here to hurt you.' At this, Nina looked at him angrily.

'Boogeyman!'

Severus snorted, 'There's no such thing as the boogeyman.'

'Boogeyman hurt my mommy. Now she's gone.' She whimpered, clutching his t-shirt and burying her face in it. Severus' heart tightened. Voldemort. Had she seen Voldemort kill her mother? Voldemort could be easily mistaken for a childhood monster, with his cruel ways and gruesome features. It could drive anyone mad. Severus' only regrets were to have looked into those mad red eyes for the past two decades.

'Your right. I'm sorry.'

'Boogeyman might hurt you too. I don't want you to be gone.' She whispered into his shirt. He felt the tears through the shirt and turned onto his side, looking into her rich green eyes.

'Nothing is going to happen to me. Or you. The boogeyman is gone. Dead. Do you understand?' He whispered fiercely, planting a kiss on her forehead when she nodded, giving a big wet sniff.

No more was said, until she was firmly back snuggled up to him.

'Nighty night, Daddy Severus.' And when her breathing evened out, she was fast asleep.

'Goodnight Nina.'

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chappie up! PLEASE REVIEW, its the only thing that keeps me going, othe wise I'll lose interest :( Please review! new chappie up soon

Cheers,

Professor Jay Snape


	3. Chapter Three

Take My Hand

By ProfessorJaySnape

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowlings, except Nina, she's mine;) But otherwise, everything is Jo's:) I promise, I'll give Snapey back. . -evil grin-

A/N: Bottom of page

Warning: This chapter contains some offensive language, if your not 'okay' with that, just skip this chapter... or this fic, 'cause theres going to be more language later!

* * *

Severus groaned and opened his eyes. The sun shone strongly on his eyes from the magical window beside his bed and onto his body. He yawned and looked down onto his chest. Somehow, due to overnight movement, Nina had ended up sprawled out on his chest, her small head resting under his chin.

Severus smiled and ran his fingers through her disgruntled hair. It was straight and soft, like her rosy cheek. He smiled again then scowled, _Damn Severus, you've smiled more times in the past 24 hours then you have in the past 24 years!_

But the smile was wiped away again when his thoughts were brought back to the thing Nina had brought up the night before.

Voldemort. How did she know about him, or that _he'd _killed her mother– or _hurt _her mother. The only reasonable explanation was that she had been there. But in that case, why wasn't she killed? Perhaps Voldemort wasn't aware that she was there.

Interrupting his thoughts, Nina stirred and yawned, 'Morning.'

'Good Morning Nina. Did you sleep well?' He asked, flating the bump in her hair with the palm of his hand.

'Perfect. You?' Her small voice yawned again at him. He exhaled.

'Good. We have to get dressed now.' She nodded and rolled off him with a giggle, bounching lightly on the forests green duvet.

'We shopping today?'

'Yes.' He said, scrounging through his sock drawer and looking at the clock at the same time. He still had two hours before his first class started (which was in the afternoon).

Severus pulled on the back frockcoat and black trousers when Nina gave him an odd look from the bed, watching him.

'What?'

'Icky!' She stuck her tongue out at him, pointing her chubby finger at his attire.

Scowling, he furrowed his eyebrows at her, 'I'm assuming you don'tapprove of my choice of clothes.'

'Ugly.' She said immediately, scrunching up her face in disagreement.

Sighing, he threw that look back at her, 'I like my clothes just the way they are.'

Nina raised an disbelieving eyebrow at him, 'What do you have to hide?'

He almost staggered back in surprise. Smart child. What did he have to hide? The dark lord was gone forever, so why should he care about his reputation? And the dark mark was no excuse. After the order of merlin first class, and title of 'war hero',no one even gave one second glass at his dark mark. But it was gone anyway, after the dark lord was gone, the mark disappeared. It's time for a little change, he thought to himself.

'Nothing.' And he wasn't lying.

So he slipped a grey t-shirt on and black jeans, then slipped a loose black robe over his shoulders, not bothering to button up the front. When he turned around Nina was slipping on her wrap around skirt and buttoning her yellow blouse. She also slipped her black robe over her shoulders.

'We need to buy you new clothes.' He thought out loud, mentally adding that to his list of things to purchase. Nina Nodded.

Quickly he ran a comb through her hair and did the same to his. She stood up on a stool and gazed at herself in the mirror. To his surprise, she whipped out a tiny toothbrush out of her skirt pocket. _Do I sense another Hermione Granger? _He whined to himself. She brushed her teeth with his toothpaste then returned a minute later, shoving the brush back into her pocket. She stood I front of the mirror again

'I'm SO beautiful!' She exclaimed pinching her own cheeks and gazing lovingly at herself. Severus snorted.

'Yes you are, shortie, yes you are. Now let's go.' She jumped off the stood and waddled after him as he held the chamber door open for her. They walked together along the lake towards Hogwarts gates, out of view of any stragglers on the hogwarts grounds. When they were out of apparation boundries, he picked Nina up into his arms.

'We're going to apparate into Diagon Alley, are you ready?'

She nodded and hid her face in the crook of his neck. With a pop, they were blinked out of the spot and appeared in the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

'So, where to first?' He asked, putting her on the ground. She eyed her clothes and gave him a wry smile.

'Alright. Madam Malkins robes, here we come.' They walked for nearly five minutes before they walked through the door. In three little 'ding's and a plump old woman scuttled up to the counter.

'Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions! How may we help y– Professor Snnnape! Woonderful to see you!' The high pitch, drawl rang through through the shop. Nearby shoppers winced and massaged their temples.

'Morning,' He grunted, wanting to run away and never come back. After, (nervously) explaining to Madam Malkin what his situation was and the fact that he had no idea what little girls like to wear, Madam Malkin started squealing uncontrolablly.

'Oooooh! This is going to be so fun! Aren't you excited, to be shopping with me! Your going to be so pretty when we're finished!' Madam Malkin squealed, bending over and grinning at Nina with her big toothy grin. Nina hid behind Severus' leg and held onto his hand. She made a scared whining noise, like a nervous puppy surrounded by big scary dogs.

Madam Malkin chuckled and rose, 'It's quite alright! Happens all the time!' And she bustled over to a rack of bright frilly robes.

'Bet it does.' Severus murmured, and was rewarded when Nina giggled behind her hand. He smirked and winked at her, before she was swept away by Madam Malkin to the change rooms. After dozens on dozens of robes Severus decided to stop the madness.

'Madam Malkin, thank you so much for your help. I think I've learned enough to try looking for her clothes myself. You've been brilliant,' He looked around desperately,' Look! A customer is waiting for you at the counter. Pity. Oh well, best be off!' He said as ushered the pudgy lady toward the counter. Before she could argue, he'd walked away, brushing offhis handsashewent. Nina giggled as he approached her.

Then she blew out a sigh of relief, 'That lady scccccarry!' She exaggerate her words with exaggarated arm movements. Severus couldn't help but grin.

'I agree. Now let's find things you _do_ like.' She nodded anxiously, throwing the large pile of pink frilly robes a dirty look.

'Unless you _want _those.' He was half joking, half scared she would want all that rubbish.

She gawked up at him.

Severus snorted and for the first time in his whole life, Severus Snape got the childish urge to stick his tongue out at someone.

'I want a black robe.' She said, her pink cheeks glowing.

'Good choice.' He winked at her and she blushed.

'And a green one.'

'Anything else?' He asked, reaching up onto the highest shelf.

'Navy.'

'You certainly know your colours, shortie.' Severus aknowledged, finally noticing that she had the intelligence of a nine year old and not a two year old.

'Yes, my mum taught them to me. She was a muggle you know.'

He froze in the middle of racking through a few hangers, 'A muggle?'

'Yes, but dad was a pure blood,' She continued absentmindedly, running her tiny hands along the robes hanging from the lower hangers, 'But mommy, _did _go to a wizard school. Boo-Buttons.'

'Beauxbatons?' He corrected her.

Nina stomped her foot, obviously, she didn't like being corrected. _Just like you, _His mind reminded him, when he got irritated.

'That's what I said!' She explained to him.

'Of course, completely my mistake.' He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes when she placed her hands on her hips defensively. He handed the three robes to her and she took them, mood swinging happily.

'Two more.' She said, holding up two adorable little fingers.

Severus smiled, 'Alright. Pick.'

'Blue and purple.' He picked up a baby blue on from a rack below and handed it to her, before getting the purple one a few shelves higher. Severus hopped off the small stool and headed off to the counter, almost forgetting Nina behind until she tottered after him a pile of robes in her arms.

'Muggle clothes now?' He asked as they stepped out of Madam Malkin's and onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. He shrunk her purchases and put them in his pocket.

She nodded, blushing sheepishly as her outfit. They headed across the street and down to a tiny shack-ish shop in the corner of the street, well hidden.

'Lady Ma–majour-ka?' Nina sounded out from beside him, squinting her eyes at the board that hung over the door.

'Very good shortie. But it's Lady _Majorca_'s Muggle Attire and Accessories.'

'Cool. .' She whispered in amazement, as they entered the shop. Clothing hung from the ceilings, were piled on shelves and in massive piles on the floors. Yet, the strange thing was, that none of the close was wrinkled due to their rough management.

The tiny bell rang over then door when they entered.

'Severus Snape. This is a first for you, isn't it.' 42 year old Aliah Majorca paced slowly towards them from behind the counter at the back of the shop.

'Ah, Aliah Majorca. So kind of you to take up the family _business_. I seriously thought that what your_ sister's _thing.' He sneered at his ex-girlfriend. He'd dated her for two years in his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. Then to be crushed when he caught her shagging his best friend at the astronomy tower one night.

Aliah flipped her long greasy black hair behind her shoulder and rolled her narrow honey eyes.

'Yes, so did I, until the fat slut went death eater on us and left me to be the next in line, while mother rots here at home. Apparently, my dearest sister is the dark lord's whore now.'

'Well, at least she's found someone to go 'steady' with, unlike, _some _people. Isn't that right, Aliah?' The witch hissed and strode meancingly towards them. He felt Nina hide behind his robes.

'Bet it hurts, Snivellus, doesn't it? Knowing that your only girlfriend left you so easily. But you know, it's kinda hard to stay with a guy that resembles the stuff that comes out of your dogs ass.'

Severus inhaled sharply and swung his arm at the evil witch, his fist ready.

That traitorus bitch was going to get what she deserved.

* * *

A/N: Uhh Ohh, what's our sevvy poo gonna do now;)? Lol, anyway, IM SO SORRY for the long wait for this chapter, I dunno, i belive it was writers block! But anyway, i do know whats coming up in the next chapter so It'll be up soon! 

THANKS SOOO MUCH to all my loyal reviews, omg i got so excited when i recieved loads! MUAH, but please, do keep on reviewing becuz, u no me, i'll so interst if I dun get reivews! Sooo pleaaaase review and give me ur feedback!

Cheers, (next chapter up soon!)

Professor Jay Snape


	4. Chapter Four

Take My Hand

By ProfessorJaySnape

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowlings, except Nina, she's mine;) But otherwise, everything is Jo's:) I promise, I'll give Snapey back. . -evil grin-

A/N: Bottom of page

* * *

Severus, overtaken by rage, had forgotten about Nina. But it wasn't Nina that made him stop mid punch, it was the cowering woman. Severus exhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he lowered his hand and shoved it in his pocket. She wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth him becoming his father.

'Can you just get your mother.' He forced through clenched teeth at the woman who had gained her composer quite quickly and was smirking at him in victory.

'I'll go get her right now, _Snivellus. _No, you never were the one to hurt others.' At the last comment, he could have sworn her eyes and tone softened, as if to thank him. He nodded but didn't let her little.._nickname _get away with itself.

'Nice seeing you again, but you best not keep your boyfriends waiting.'

'Of course.' She smirked, disappearing out of the back door behind the counter. A tall aging woman came out minutes later.

'Severus. How wonderful to see you again.' Severus' brows furrowed. Something was different about the older lady who had been like a grandmother to Severus when he was younger. Now, her movements were like snakes, slick and sneaky.

'Lady Majorca, brilliant to see you as well.'

'Charmed. Now, what will you be needing help with?' After that, Severus explained his situation to Lady Majorca, who nodded and went away with Nina, returning twenty minutes later, carrying a fair bit of clothes in her arms.

'I'll give you a discount, Severus. Fifteen galleons for the lot, because I know teaching wages are that high lately.' He didn't like her tone, as in, he didn't like the way the coldness in it sent a chill down his spine. Nodding, he payed as quickly as possible, wanting to get out of there.

An hour later, Nina and Severus were walking home, Nina nibbling happily on a chocolate frog. All her puchases were in his pocket, nice and shrunken. Severus went over his list in his mind. He'd bought clothes, _toys, _furnature and some other things Nina pointed out as they passed the shops.

'I don't like that weird lady.'

Severus made a face, 'Well, you can't hate Madam Malkin, Nina, she'd just trying to help–'

'No, no. Lady. .Maa-aa-Majour-ka. Somethin' funny 'bout her.' Severus' stomach twisted into knots. If Nina, a two year old, could notice something was wrong too, then it wasn't just him being paranoid.

'What do you mean Nina?'

'Her face is scary.' Nina whispered, her eyes darting around, as if someone would overhear, or perhaps Lady Majorca was peering around the corner at her.

'I agree.' He said, falling silent. Maybe it was just him, and Nina was just following her two year old instinct by judging someone by their looks.

'She was mean too. She called me Mud–Mudd, I tink Muddy.' Severus realised what she was saying.

'Mudblood?' He practicly choked on his words. How could she have said that to a little child?

'Yep. Is that bad?' She asked when Severus stared at her wide eyed.

'Nina, if you ever see that lady, never talk to her. She's bad.'

'I know.'

Five minutes later, he deposited all the stuff on his bed and looked at the clock, 'Five minutes until class.'

Nina looked shocked, 'Hurry!'

Severus nodded, feeling very silly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the very short chappi ppl! But I dunno, I thought it was a good idea to stop here, because I wanna save what's coming next for the next chapter:) Dunno why, but I like it:)

Annnnnnnnyhoo, Tnx soo much to the reviewers, your doing a wonderful job, keep up the good work! REVIEWWWW!ty! Keep reviewing, its what keeps me going, otherwise I'll loose interst:'(

Cheers,

ProfessorJaySnape


	5. Chapter Five

Take My Hand- chapter five

By ProfessorJaySnape

disclaimer: everything hp belongs to J.K Rowling! but lil nina's mine :)

A/N: bottom of the page

* * *

Severus unlocked the door and scowled as students grinned at him as they passed. He left the urge to beat each one of them on the spot. But sadly Nina didn't seem so stranger-shy anymore as she grinned and wriggled her little chubby fingers at each student, in greeting.

'Hello!' She squealed every time someone would pass her and smile. Severus fought down the urge to run far away and change his name.

When all the students were in the class room and were starting to set up, Nina climbed onto his chair and grinned up at him mischievously. He scowled down at her.

'Nina, that's _my_ chair.' He whispered out of student ear shot. Nina shook her head.

'Mine.' Her attention changed as quick as lightening. She completely ignored him and studied her legs as they swung playfully over the chair. Severus came up with an idea. He glared at his class, making sure no one was watching, then got down on his knees and smiled at Nina slyly.

'Do you want to learn how to make a potion, Shortie?' Nina's eye widened and she clapped her small hands to her rosy cheeks in excitement.

He grinned ,'I'll take that as a yes.' Opening drawers of his desk, Severus took out some random useless objects. He transfigured an empty ink bottle into a miniature cauldron, and a quill into a long thin piece of wood, similar to a wand. He then laid a small transfigured blanket on the floor and Nina sat on it, behind the cauldron.

'Okay, I'm going to teach for a little bit, Shortie. But I'll be back.' Nina looked disappointed, but nodded, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

He jumped up from behind the desk and everything when quite when he glared at them, 'Today, we will be concocting the easiest potion known to the wizarding kind. It's idiot proof.' Severus sneered, raising a curious eyebrow at Neville Longbottom, who gulped and shrunk lower in his seat. Heaven only knew how he'd gotten into _advanced _potions. Snape looked away and started to move through the desks, his finger tips tapping together gently as he spoke.

'If it were up to me, this potion would be taught in the first year, _but,_' He said a bit more coldly, 'It is the ministry of education's job to decide the curriculum. They don't exactly _care_ to what the teachers have to say, correct or not.' He hissed in a whisper. His fingers tapped themselves a bit too strongly and he heard the bone of his fingers pop. Some students winced, but he pretended not to notice as he strode back to the front of the room, 'But now–'

A hand shot up, almost hitting his face and knocking him out. He dodged it and rolled his eyes and ignored the hand, still making his way back to the front of the room.

'Please Professor, but, why is it easy, but we are only to be taught it in the advanced years?' That annoying little voice echoed around in his head a few times before he got irritated and stopped it.

'Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. For taking out of turn,' The bushy haired girl blushed with embarrassment.

'As I was _going _to explain,' He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the head girl, 'This potion, The _Disemdium solution_, is one of the most valuable potions. . financially,' He paused bitterly, 'It's saved for the advanced classes because the ingredients are rare to find and are limited in Britain. Having to teach it to every student of the first year, every year, would be fatal to some of the existence of some ingredients.

'_But, _it is easy because. .can anyone tell me why it is so easy to brew?' One hand shot up, but he pretended it wasn't there, 'NO one? What a shame.'

'It's easy because the only thing you have to do is to add the ingredients one after the other, in order of course. And the measurements have to be correct also. There is no time limit, it just all depends on your skill. Now, treat this as a test. No help, no talking. Go.'

After magically writing the instructions on the blackboard, he returned to Nina, who looked impatient.

'Teaching is a long time.' Nina whined, uncrossing her arms. He ignored her grammar mistakes and answered her calmly.

'Yes,' He sighed, wondering what to do next. He couldn't possibly let her brew a real potion! Severus looked around and when nothing happened, he growled. Yet again, he found himself rummaging through his desk drawers in search of help. He strode over to a shelf beside his desk, and took down jars of extra, used ingredients. He brung them over to Nina, who examined them eagerly.

One jar contained about ten live worms (Severus had heard that they were famous with toddlers). Another bottle contained Gillyweed, which was harmless. One of the last jars contained common ivy, the kind that grew on the west walls of Hogwarts, or on the sides of the greenhouses. Ivy was rarely used in extremely important potions. The last jar contained chicken feathers, which were used to make simple, useless potions like the cheering drought, or temporary love potions. None of those ingredients were dangerous or very effective. Very appropriate for his current situation.

'Okay,' He said, dropping down beside her again, 'Take these' --He motioned to the worms-- 'and throw them in there,' (he motioned to the cauldron), 'and then. ._mush_, up the ivy with the feathers and add it.' _Mush, _He thought incredulously to himself, but, what else would he had said to her? _Grind? _Would she had understood that? He pushed the thought away, and started explaining what everything was in the easiest way he could. He explained what it was and what everything did, and what it was used for. He didn't expect her to remember it all in five minutes from then, but he explained anyway, out of habit.

'Then, add the gillyweed and stir for as long as you want.' He finished, looking up at the clock. Using his wand, Severus filled the small cauldron with warm water and lit a small blue fire underneath it. The blue fire was water proof, only admitted warmth and not intense heat, unlike like a normal fire, and sent out a tickling feeling if she was to put her fingers in it.

Severus then left Nina to play, sat down in his chair and began to mark overdue papers, occasionally looking up to glare at someone who was trying to get a glimpse of Nina.

The class, Severus and Nina worked quietly until their was a disrupting knock on the door.

'Goyle, open the door.' Severus barked, watching with narrowed eyes as the large Slytherin slumped his way to the door and opened it. Colin Creevey stepped it.

'Sorry Professor Snape sir, But Professor McGonagall want to see you sir. Something about a Slytherin in deep trouble.' Creevey looked very nerous, his eyes kept on darted back and forth as he spoke.

Severus nodded curtly, 'Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes, Creevey.' Colin gulped at the potion master's cold dismissive tone.

The boy left, closing the door behind himself. Seconds later, the door opened again, and Colin's head poked through the door, a sheepish grin on his face.

'Uh, sir. Ya' think I can get my camera?'

'CREEVEY!' Severus barked, watching Colin's head blur back out the door as it slammed behind him. Severus stood and rounded the desk, sneering down at the students.

'Who's finished?' Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's hands shot up. Draco wasn't the smarted kid, but he was fast.

'Draco, look after the class, Tell me whos been misbehaving. Granger come up here.' Draco grinned victoriously at Potter across the room, Slytherins behind him sniggering evilly. Potter clucked his tongue sourly and put his concentration back to work. Too bad he was gritting his teeth so hard that he couldn't hear himself think.

Hermione walked promptly up to Snape, 'Yes Sir?'

'Granger, I need you to sstay with Miss Sn..Nina.' He still wasn't used to looking at the child and thinking of her as a Snape, she looked too innocent, 'Make sure she stays out of trouble. _Do you understand?_' He droned as if explaining it to a small child, but his voice was low as if he didn't want anyone to hear. Hermione wanted to scowl, but instead, she nodded.

'Of course, Sir.' And Snape was off, robes billowing behind him as usual.

'Hullo.' Hermione whispered, sitting next to Nina, and smiling when the little green eyed girl looked up at her curiously.

'Hi. I'm Nina Snape.' Nina said her new last name proudly, sticking out her chest as she added (partially) ground ivy into the water.

'Well, nice to meet you Nina. I'm Hermione.' Nina cringed, attempting to pronounce her name.

Hermione giggled and smiled at her as she gave up.

'It's okay. Just cal me Mione. All my friends do.' Nina agreed, informing Hermione that she was now on her friend list.

'So, what are you making, Nina?' Hermione asked, pointing at the cauldron. Hermione inwardly thought that that was really cute of Snape to set up a cauldron for the little girl.

'Potion.' Nina said simply, now adding the gillyweed to the 'potion'.

Hermione formed her lips into an 'o', nodding, 'What's that?' Asked Hermione again, pretending not to know what it was.

'Gillyweed. If you eat it; You're a fish.' Nina said, stiring it, and sounding very matter of factly. Actually, she was pretty accurate. . for a two year old, of course.

'Wow, your smart. Who taught you that?'

'Daddy Severus.'

Hermione smiled at the small girl's innocent personality. Hermione then frowned sadly. If Snape had adopted her, then that meant something horrible had happened to Nina's parents for her to land in an orphanage. Hermione hoped that Nina wasn't there when it happened. Hermione sighed, looking for something to talk about with her, when she spotted a single worm in a jar, while the others were empty.

'Nina, I think you forgot this worm-- 'hermione reached for the bottle, but Nina grabbed it and held it to her chest protectivly, eye full of fear.

'No! It's only a baby!' Nina cried, looking at Hermione with anger in her green eyes. Of course no one noticed because the rest of the class was already so loud, no doubt a row between Harry and Malfoy.

'I'm sorry, you're right.' Hemione apologized quickly. She had to admit though, the worm did look a bit small.

Nina smiled weakly, 'It okay.' She put the jar down again and her attention went back to the 'potion'.

At that moment, Snape slammed back in, a deep scowl on his face.

'Silence! Granger, get back to your seat, Longbottom, go to the hospital wing, Potter, detention! Draco, sit down. Oh, for goodness sake, Pansy, go wash your face, you look like a blabbering baby.' Snape barked out orders, just barely noticnig the hurt glint in Granger's eye as she took her seat again, a blush creeping on her face.

When everything was in order again, he turned on them, 'Seventh years, bottle up, finished or not and bring your potion up to me. Then, and only then, may you leave.' Five minutes later and only a few people lingered, cleaning up some spilled ingredients.

'So, how did it go?' Severus asked, sitting down beside Nina again.

'Icky.' She grumbled, sloshing out the chunky yellow liquid and pour it back into the cauldron. He smiled.

'It was a good effort, here, I'll give you some of mine.' He reached into his potion drawer, looking for something yellow. Finally, he pulled out a little vile with a watery yellow subtance in it, it was labeled, 'tickling potion'. He handed it to Nina, and watched with amusment as she rolled around on the blanket, giggling madly and clutching her sides. After a bout a minute and a half, she came up with happy tears in her eyes.

'That was fun!' She giggled, rubbing her running eyes with her small balled fists.

'Bet it was.' He agreed, started to clear away her cauldron and brewing utensils. When he finished, he returned to find her behind him, staring up with round eyes.

'Can I keep him?' He was about to ask what the hell she was talking about, until he spotted a smaller jar in her hand with a particularly small worm inside of it. It was probabaly a worm that had been cut in half by a student that didn't need the whole thing. But then, Severus decided he'd better not tell her that one little particular detail.

'Why?' He asked dumbly, actually _feeling _dumb for the first time in his life.

'BECAUSE!' She said as if saying 'duh!', 'He's a _baby! _And I'm his mommy.' She paused to think, 'Like you!'

Severus felt dumber and dumber by the second, not being able to keep up with a two year old girl. Even if she _was _too intelligent for her age. . . it was still inexcusable that he didn't keep up.

'Like me?'

Nina smiled, 'I was alone; you help me. You my daddy now. I wanna help baby too!' Seveurs could have sworn his heart melted right then and there.

He was speechless, 'Uh. .yes, Yes! Of course. . erm, you can keep it.'

Nina grinned up at him and threw her arms around his knees in a hug. He almost lost his balence and had to use the desk for support. He smiled weakly and ran his fingers through her hair. He was being minipulated by a two year old. This was not good, he thought to himself.

Nina went on and on and on about the worm until he was ready to leave. He didn't have another class for fourty minutes.

'Mione is very nice.' Nina said, her head rested on her arms, studying the worm on the desk from Severus's chair.

'Mione?' He asked in confusion, but then he scowled. Hermione Granger.

'Bet she is.' He grumbled.

'She's my friend.' Nina said shaking the jar violently. Severus stepped in and stopped her before she murdered the little slimey bugger. He could have sworn, that if that worm had had a face, it would have been cross eyed.

'Be gentle. .with. .it.'

'It's a boy.' She said, placing it on his desk again and sitting back on _his _chair.

'Of course. What, erm, are you gonna name it?'

'Donna.'

'Donna. .isn't that a bit. .feminine?' Nina stared at him as though he'd grown another head.

'Isn't that a _girls _name?' He asked again, using smaller words.

'NO! It's a boy's name.' She yelled stubbornly. Then, she looked curious, 'What do I feed Donna? He's hungry.'

'Really.' Severus looked at the worm critically. The worm was just laying there. If it wasn't for a few random acts of worminess, he could have sworn it was dead.

'Yes.'

'You should feed it. .'_ What did worms eat? _He thought, now that he'd actually come to think of it, 'Erm, I think you should just put it in soil and let it find its own food.'

'Yes, I do that.' She exclaimed, as if she had thought of it all by herself.

Classes snailed by, now that Severus spent half his time running after Nina, who had become oddly hyper after her first quiet lesson. He ran after her, making sure she didn't eat anything, or play with something that might harm her. Finally, he surrendered, gladly _giving _her his spinning chair that was behind his desk. Now, as Nina spun on the chair merrily, let out an occsionally 'weeeeee!', and holding 'Donna' in her lap, Severus was free to make his rounds around the class room, free to breath down students' necks and free to take away as many points as he wanted, without being distracted.

Finally, lunch approched and Severus found himself _very _hungry and _very_ exhausted. He never remembered so looking forward to lunch. He didn't have a clue what was making him so hungry. Perhaps it was because he'd skipped breakfast _and _hardly had anything to eat at dinner yesturday, _and _perhaps the fact that he'd been running around all day, didn't really help.

Severus jogged after Nina as she ran down the middle of the great hall towards Dumbeldore, shouting, 'Grandma, Grandma!' He finally got there panting. He leaned against the wall behind the table and exhaled, before sitting down beside Dumbledore who was grinning madly at Nina, who was grinning back at him from across the table, holding up the jar with the worm in it.

'Lookie! His name is Donna. I'm his mommy.' Nina explained, putting the jar down in front of Dumbledore.

'Amazing, Nina! My first day as a Grandma and I already have a great-grandson!' Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

Severus rolled his eyes and started eating.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters (except Nina) belong to J.K. Rowling! I'm just borrowing Sevvie!

A/N: Yes, Yes, I know Nina talks too much and is too much too smart for her age. Sigh but still, it's only a story, and plus, Nina's turning three soon:P Alright, alright I know, pathetic excuse. Oh well, it's a fictional story, things can be little OOC! I'll try tuning down the 'intelligence' notch on Nina, although it might be slightly important later on! But I'll go my best:)

Anyway, thank you for your honesty and comments on your reviews, they're really helping! keep reviewing!

God Damn Goat!

ProfessorJaySnape

Cheers,

ProfessorJaySnape


	6. Chapter Six

Take my Hand

By Professor Jay Snape

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing, although, I did create our favourite ikle dumeedee Nina:)

A/N- I hope none of you mind, but i am starting to agree with you all when you say Nina's too young, so I've changed her age to four! Its not a huge change really, just a tweak! lol, but seriously, her apperance doesn't change and her size is the same, just the age is different ! ty read oN!

Another thing, some people have been pointing out how Dumbledore is _male _, and Grandma is feminine. YES,I am very aware of that, giving how I grew up in canada, where english is thenational language. AND I attend school, where is english mark is not ugly --big grin--

Anyway, I made Nina call Dumbledore grandma, because I felt like it. I dont really know if she knows the difference at the momment lol! So just play along and hold on tight! lol

besides... Dumbledore seems to be enjoying the attention as a grandma huh? --winkie--

* * *

This time, Severus _did_ eat alot, no thanks to Nina, who kept on telling him he was a stick, and insisted on attempting to feed him. But by that she meant jabbing food randomly at his lips, instructing him to 'open up'. Sad thing was; _he let her_. In that, he had become _very _full, kind of like a teddy bear; over-stuffed. Nina had also eaten alot andended upfalling asleep in his arms half way through lunch. Bidding farewell to the staff, he carried Nina through the back door and down to his classroom. He held her on his left arm, her little thumb in her mouth and her little hand gently grasping his cloak at the shoulders for comfort. Her small head rested on his chest, and her mouth was unfortunatley drooling on his chest as well. He looked around the gloomy dungeon classroom, feeling a bit more down trodden then he usually felt. He really would have liked to just go back to his quarters and sleep with Nina at his side. Whoa . .where did that come from? He shook his head, feeling silly, and threw those thoughts completely away. He still had three or four classes to go for the afternoon, and didn't need to be counting to minutes until it was over, he knew it would just distract him. Last thing he needed the class to be blown to smithereens because he wasn't paying attention.

Fortunately, the next group of students hadn't arrived yet, so he closed the door and laid Nina on his spinning chair, which she loved so much. Using the blanket they'd used earlier, he placed a cleaning charm on it and drapped it over her small form. He watched her sleep for several minutes, with his hands in his pockets and a fatherly smile on his face. It amazed him how only two days with this litle child and she'd already made just a great impact on him, like nothing else had. He still was befuddled at the number of times he'd smiled just because of this little person being with him.

Her fair brown hair was disgruntled and her rosy cheek was pressed against her small hand that was supporting her head. Her small arm drapped over the worm's jar. The worm was now crawling around contentedly in rich dark soil that Dumbledore had conjured for Nina from a small pile of mashed potatoes. The worm inched onto a leaf of lettuce which Severus reconized as one of the ones Nina had stolen from his plate earlier, and then it turned its.._ head_ to Severus and he could have sworn it was grinning at him. He blinked a few times and the worm was now crawling around again. _Your going insane, Severus . . _His mind cooed at him evilly. He'd been wondering what Dumbledore and Nina'd been doing, all huddled like that. Now he knew.

The second bell rung outside in the hall, causing Nina to stir.

'M-- Mione..?' Nina murmured, twitching. Then she gave a loud yawn and rolled on to her stomach, falling asleep again. Severus grinded his teeth in anger.

He'd left them hardly ten minutes alone and Nina was already dreaming about the damn girl! That Granger girl must have been super tricky and sly to get so close to Nina. Or perhaps she was just nice. But, he doubted it. Severus sneered as he thought to himself. Or perhaps, she'd gotten on Nina's good side, attempting get good grades from him! Ha! Pathetic...

Severus sighed. He doubted it. Hermione _never_ sucked up or cheated to get good grades. She never really needed it either. Ever since she was eleven, he had observered her throw herself at the books and the studying. Her thirst for knowledge and a chance to prove herself was strong. It was even evident during class, all the questions and that ridiculous hand waving, as much as hated it, he had to give her credit.

She'd grown of course, no longer a little scrawny girl with hair and teeth too big for her, No, she'd grown into quite a woman. Watching his student grow was part of being a teacher. .not to mention him being a man and knew when a girl was _changing_. Mind wise as well,as to not be _totally_ inappropriate. In the last year or two, she'd become more mellow, less hand waving and blurting out answers, from mere unablilty to contain herself. Quite the contrary, she'd grown quite well, outwardly. Being a male, and a teacher, it was hard for him _not _to notice. Hermione Granger was a fine example of the difference between a teenage girl and a real woman. As much as he dispised to admit it, he'd observed her show her true colours, even if she didn't realise it. Her curves were puncuated by her robes, her face was a prime example of soft curves, her features symertical, and... erm, some other _features_ were symetrical as well. Her hair had been tamed as well, not a tangled mess, with frizz from root to tip, but instead, a gorgeous mane of gold and brown curls, cascading down her back. Of course, no one noticed this change, as she always threw her hair up into a ridiculously messy pony tail. As for him, he had noticed, and he liked them.

_Nooo! No! No! No!_ He thought angrily to himself, throwing a mighty blow at himself. As much as it was safe for a teacher to observe their students growing, he should not have been thinking those things about one of his female students.

For the rest of the day he didn't have even one more thought about Miss Granger, to his contentment. And after teaching four sucessful classes, because Nina had been sleeping the whole time, he was feeling smug and slightly hungry.

With Nina yawning and rubbing her eyes, behind him as she held onto his finger, finding that his hand was too big for her to hold on to, He walked briskly to the staff table. Nina stumbled and growled, squeaking at him to slow down.

The momment he'd entered the hall, his eyes had fallen involuntarily on the Granger girl. And her curves. _Trust Nina to get ya' thinkin' huh, Severus? _His mind sniggered at him. Severus sneered at himself and ripped his eyes away from the girl.

'Indeed.' He answered, glancing down at Nina, who was grinning at the students now, looking very much awake. It had only been two days and Nina had already blowed a few things off course; the Longbottom incident, the t-shirt, not to mention the absurd number of times he had smiled that day, and now, she steered his mind to something he'd never even given a second glance to; Granger.

With Nina stomping after him, Severus pried his finger loose suddenly began jogging up to the staff table.

'Headmaster. I've something to discuss with you.' He whispered into Dumbledore's ear. The old man nodded.

'I'll see you after Dinner. Floo to my office.' A squeaky voice made both Severus and Albus jump.

'Can I come too?' Nina's high pitched baby voice squealed excitedly, as she struggled onto Severus' lap.

'Umm..' He bit his lip at Dumbledore, signalling it would be better for her not to.

'I think it would be better if you didn't, Nina.' Dumbledore said softly. Nina looked disappointed but nodded, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Seveurs lifted her onto his lap and she began eating a piece of broccoli off his plate.

Severus smiled weakly, a wry thought in his head.

_At least she eats her vegetables._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I feel like a btch. My dad grounded me on friday night and I was going to update on saturday, but the whole point of getting grounded was that I _didn't_ go on the computer, so instead I typed it up on my windows 95 hell-froze-over computer, that has no internet loland It'll be up 7.00 a.m on monday morning, which is the time i'l be up and un-grounded! lol!

Read & Rewiew PLLEASE! Ty its always great when ppl tell me how eevyrhings going!

cheers,

Professor Jay Snape

p.s- i promise this time : NO LONG WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! It should be up tuesday (my birthday yayy!) morning or night! or wednesday morning/afternoon! i promise it'll be longer. also, for those who despise my horrible grammar and mistakes, you'll be happy to know, IM GETTING A BETA ! YAYY! lol


	7. Chapter Seven

Take My Hand

By Professor Jay Snape

Disclaimer: All Characters, and anything relating to the hp world belongs to our lovely, Jo Rowling!

A/N: Little late, but hey, I like it!

* * *

Dinner progressed smoothly, Severus and Nina slowly becoming more and more drowsy. Severus had a hard time keeping Nina awake as he spoon fed her some chocolate pudding, while her eyes drooped and her head lolled at random times. She had obviously been too tired to feed herself, for she continuously kept feeding her nose and Severus had to wipe it off while she shook herself back to the land of the awake.

This time though it was Severus' turn to feed Nina's nose, as a terrified high pitch scream echoed through the hall, making him jump and shoot pudding up Nina's noes. She sneezed and got the brown pudding all over her yellow blouse and robes. Severus winced and started wiping her face and clothes. He looked up when a worried murmurs and gasps sounded around him. He looked up in time to see Granger running through the middle of the hall and through the great doors to the entrance hall, tears streaming down her face. Potter and Weasley jumped up to follow her, but four pairs of hands pushed them back down.

Face now clean, Nina hopped out of Seveus' lap and ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

'Mione!' She squeaked, almost to the end of the staff table, before Severus clicked into what just happened. Nina's big green eyes shone with worry as she ran, now almost halfway down the great hall.

'Nina, get back here!' He hissed harshly, attempting to get her attention, but the little girl kept on running. A moment later he found himself jumping out of his chair and running after her. Not many students noticed their potions professor running down the side of the great hall after a rogue toddler, most of them were too wrapped up in what just happened with the Gryfindor know-it-all.

But Severus was too occupied to care about what was happening to the girl, he was just worried about Nina, who was already pushing open the great hall doors, with her tongue sticking out in effort. Finally, she squeezed through a small crack in the door, just as Severus reached it. He pushed open the door and found Nina attempting to climb the grand staircase. She was four steps up, when he swooped her off her feet so that she was hanging in the air, her small feet dangling off the floor.

'Heyyy, let me go! Let me go NOW!' She yelled, her face scrunched in effort to loosen his grip.

'Nina! Never run from me! Where the he..where were you going?' He stuttered, mid-yell, forgetting to set an example. _You'll need to get used to that, Sev. _Severus grinded his teeth.

Apparently, his irritation had shown on his face because Nina's eyes started to water and she sniffed, trying to hold tears back.

'I- I sorry.' She just barely whispered, her voice shaking with unshed tears. He gulped. Had he been too harsh? Perhaps he shouldn't have yelled at her. She was still very young, perhaps he should apologize. Apologize? Since when did Severus Snape apologize?

Before he could stop himself, He lowered Nina onto a step, and sat down beside her.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you.' He said quietly, while Nina crossed her arms and turned away from him.

'No.'

_No? What the hell did _that _mean? No..? _Severus leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, confused on what he should say now.

'You're mean.' She mumbled, slumping her shoulders and turning away from him further.

Severus suddenly felt very angry. _What the hell did he do to her? He was only trying to keep her out of trouble! Selfish, Inconsiderate child! _With his tempered flared, Severus got up and walked away.

'Fine, go, run away. But when Peeves gets you, don't call me for help.' He sneered, turning back to her for a moment. He saw her stiffen. She suddenly turned around, her big eyes widening in curiosity.

'Peezee? Who's that?' She said, anger seeming to be ebbing away, as she looked him over curiously.

Severus turned towards her, his hands behind his back, 'He's a ghost, an _evil_ ghost. And he likes to make scare with little girls! He'll chase you around, and throw things at you!' Severus said, his eye twinkling. He bent down in front of her and poked her in the stomach. She giggled, but then pointed his chin in the air, furious at herself for forgetting that she was mad at him.

'An'– an' what else does Peezee do?' She huffed, her chest sticking out boldly.

'He'll. . . do this,' Severus swept her off her feet and threw her in the air, catching her in his arms as she laughed madly. As a matter of fact Nina was too busy laughing that she didn't even remember she was mad at him.

'So,' He said softly, once she was calm again, 'Am I still mean?'

Nina fiddled with a button on his collar, 'No.' She looked up at him.

'Mione!'

He groaned, 'What about her?'

'We have to get her! She's sad!' She looked around, then pouted at him, 'Down, down! NOW!'

He winced and placed her on the floor. At once, she attempted climbing the stairs. Severus lounged lazily behind her until she swung around at him. He furrowed his eyebrows when she whimpered and swung her arms wildly in the air.

'HELP! Up, up!' She seethed, scrunching her nose as he picked her up by her under arms.

It took them fifteen minutes to actually find the Granger girl, thanks to Nina's bad sense of direction. He turned a corner to find Moaning Myrtle bouncing around happily in front of her bathroom door, splashing around in a large puddle of water.

'You! Ghost!' Severus barked, not caring what her name was. Myrtle's transparent teeth bared and her grey eyes shone with furious tears.

'I have a name you know! Oh! Don't tell me you've never heard of Moaning Myrtle? No? Never heard of the stupid, ugly–'

But he cut her off, fed up of her wailing, 'Miss Myrtle, stop being irritating and point me in the direction of a slightly traumatized girl. Gryffindor, large brown hair, curvy–' _Curvy? WHAT THE F– _

He shook his head and regained his posture, 'Have you seen her?'

'Maybe.' Myrtle said simply, turning away from him and returning to her splashing.

He winced as water splashed onto his robes, 'Will you stop that infernal splashing! What– Why is there water on the floor?'

Myrtle sighed and spun back to face him, 'The girl's in there–' She pointed at the girls lavatory, '–She turned on all the taps so no one would here her crying.' The young ghost of a girl pushed her large glasses up to the bridge of her noes and went back to jumping in the water.

Severus winced as water hit him, but he strode swiftly by her and pushed open the rusty-hinged girl's bathroom.

All the taps were indeed on, and over flowing. Setting Nina on the floor, Severus wadded towards the sinks and turned them all off. Now, he _could_ hear the violent sobbing of the girl. Nina's ear seemed to prop up to the noise and she rose to it, the only reason she probably didn't follow the noise was because the water was up to the short little girl's knees..

'Mione!' Once the squeaky call stopped echoing, the sobs stopped abruptly.

'Nina?'

* * *

Sorry for the short chappi, and the crappy chapter ending, lol but theres more to come soon so hey, its all good.

Anyway, Ooo, a little moaning myrtle for ya! lol, deep inside, we all know we love her! UMM, ya so, more hermione, more Nina, and More Seevvviieee (yay!)!

Cheers,

Professor Jay Snape


	8. Chapter Eight

Take My Hand

By ProfessorJaySnape

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the loveliest woman in the world, lol

A/N: Lol.. Umm okay. There seemed to be a bit of confusing whether I'm a guy or a girl. Lol, IMA A GIRL! So anyway.

...**THANK YOU TO MUCH TO** **BABYRUTH15** **HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER! SHE'S A GENIOUS**!

* * *

'_Mione!' Once the squeaky call stopped echoing, the sobs stopped abruptly. _

'_Nina?' _

'Nina?' A choked voice whispered, a hint of surprise and curiosity behind it.

Severus felt his breath catch in throat. What had happened to Hermione – Miss Granger? He felt his legs push themselves through the water, towards the farthest stall, where he saw the two black shoe heels poking through the flooded water..

'Nina, what, '–cough–, 'what are you doing here?'

'Mione, Mione! Why are you sad?' Nina splashed her way over, beating Severus to the stall. There was a small sound of water dripping and the seventh year girl walked slowly out of the stall.

Severus gulped. Whether her face was covered with water, or sweat, he couldn't tell but her eyes and noes were red and purple from tears and crying. Her skirt, legs, socks and shoes were drenched from sitting on the floor. Mucus dripped from her noes and ran down her lip, making Severus wince.

'P–Professor S–S–Snape. Oh gods.' She ran back into the stall and slammed the door.

He stood there for a moment and cleared his throat,'Miss Granger, come out of there. There is some discussing that needs to get done.'

'No. Please! Go away!' She was sobbing again now. Beside him, Nina got on her knees and started crawling towards Hermione. Severus went to stop her but, she ducked under the stall door, and disappeared.

– – – – – –

Hermione leaned back against the filthy wall of the girl's bathroom farthest stall, she hurriedly pulled her legs to her and rested her forehead on her knees. She'd ran all the taps in the bathroom, so no one would hear her crying. It was enough that Moaning Myrtle'd followed her all the way here until she'd slammed that door in her face.

_How could this have happened? Never was there a problem . . not until that horrid letter. ._

Hermione let out a frustrated sob, feeling dirty and spoiled. She had no right, well not as much right, to be in despair, as much as her father. Her father was the one at home with her mother, feeling the joy as to expecting another child, a baby boy as a matter of fact. Hermione felt her heart wrench for her father, who was probably all alone at home now with no one to be with him at this horrible time. Hermione felt her mind flash back to last summer.

_**..Flashback..**_

_Hermione jumped a foot in the air and dropped her quill. A loud scream from upstairs steered her attention from her summer homework. _

'_Mum?' Hermione felt her heart drop at no reply, but instead eerie creaking and thumps from the landing above. She stood and slowly crouched towards the stairs, now too used to being prepared for attacks to casually walk up the stairs if something suspicious was happening._

_Hermione stepped on the first step and stumbled back when a yelp sounded from upstairs._

'_Daddy? Are you alright?' She called again, her eyes boring a hole at the top step, where she probably suspected something to happen. _

'_Hermione! Come up here!' Hermione's father yelled from upstairs. Dropping the slow crouch, Hermione sprinted up the stairs, three steps at a time. Bursting through her parents bedroom door, at a pant, she stared with wide eyes at her mother who was jumping up and down on her king size bed, tears running down her face. Hermione's father swallowed Hermione into a great hug and he beamed down at her._

'_We're going to have a baby, Hermione. Your going to be a big sister.' Her mother said happily, running towards Hermione and throwing her arms around her. Hermione stared blankly at the wall behind her mother in shock. . .'A big sister? Hermione had always wanted to be a big sister!'_

"_Oh mum, that's fantastic!' Hermione cried coming back to reality, and returning the embrace. Soon her father had joined the hug and they all started crying happily. Hermione would never forget that day. . ._

_..**End of flash back...**_

Hermione sobbed fiercely into her hands. She'd been right, she _never would_ forget that day. As a matter of fact, she didn't think she would ever stop thinking about that day for the rest of her life.She'd lost her mother, and her baby brother all at once, how could this happen to her? To her father?

Her father had been possibly more excited then anyone. This was his son! Hermione had never been able to play sports very well, and she knew so very well how her father dreamt of having a son to throw a baseball with at the park.

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been there crying, even though it felt like hours, she knew that it couldn't have been more then fifteen or twenty minutes. But, never in her life, if someone had told her that she could go through all the special moments through her head in that amount of time, she wouldn't have believe them. But Hermione found herself going back to all the times she'd spent with her mother over and over in her head. She found herself picturing what perhaps her baby brother would have looked like if he lived. She pictured her father now, all alone in her house, sitting and crying. Hermione sobbed again, then sobbed harder until her wails began to echo off the walls and become so loud she couldn't hear herself. A few minutes later something happened that made her weeps catch in her throat.

''Mione?'

Severus watched in horror as Nina disappeared under the stall door.

'Nina!' He hissed, ' Get back here! Now!' But he was completely ignored. Kneeling onto the floor, where his bottom half quickly was under water, he leaned closer to hear what was happening.

'Nina,' He hear Granger choke out, 'What are you doing here?'

'Moine look sad. Something wrong?'

There was silence.

'Yes.' It was barely a whisper but Severus heard it perfectly.

'Tell Nina. I can help.' Nina's voice sounded so sincere, even Severus felt mushy.

Granger gave a half-choke half-chuckle and cleared her throat.

'I don't know if you'll understand. You better go back to Professor Snape.' Granger's voice sounded hard now, as if trying to tell Nina to leave without offending her.

Severus cleared his throat. He winced when he heard the girl give a little hiccup.

'Miss Granger,' He said softly and delicately, 'Perhaps we could..erm..talk about it. If you'd like.'

'NO!' She yelled and he heard a splash of water, 'Nina, get out! Please!' Her voice was urgent and angry now.

'No!' Nina squeaked.

'Nina, Get OUT!' Hermione yelled, losing her final ounce of patience. She'd lost her parents, and she didn't need some little brat messing around with her at the moment.

There was a awkward pause, all the while anger was welling up in Snape's chest. How dare she talk to Nina like that? What ever she was suffering from, he was pitying her, but she didn't have to take it out on a four year old.

'Nina, get out here right NOW! We're leaving. What ever is wrong with Miss Granger, she can deal with! Get out Nina!' Severus said heatedly, furious at the Gryffindor.

Nina slowly crawled out from under the stall and didn't lift her head. Her fair brown hair hung over her face, hiding it, while she limply head her arms up. Severus took her signal and picked her up. He pushed the hair from Nina's face and gently tucked it behind her ear. Running his finger down to her chin, he delicately forced her to look at him. Nina looked into his eyes with her tearful green ones. Her chin wobbled the corner of her eyes were pinched slightly in effort to not cry. This just made Severus' mood worse.

'Granger!' His furious yell echoed through the whole bathroom. Without thinking, He swiftly kicked the door open and stared down at the hysterical teenager.

_Ohh noooo, whats sevvie gonna go noow? lol_

_A/N: __Yea yea, I know, kinda dull, but I'll have more soon. Next chapter, things will move on faster, so don't worry about it. So? Tell me what you think and review, thanks!_

_Another thing: THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN TO BabyRuth15, who helped me sooooooo much with this chapter! Uh, did I tell you I love you? Lol, I love you!_

_Btw: Read BabyRuth15's fanfic (HG.SS) Frozen Hearts (GRRREAT fic!)_

_Cheers, _

_ProfessorJaySnape_


	9. Chapter Nine

Take My Hand

By ProfessorJaySnape

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, the loveliest woman alive. :)

A/N: Okaaay so, this chapter should be good! Umm okay, I got a review that pointed out to me that in the last chapter I said that Nina was four. Well, that's because she _is _four, as I clearly let everyone know in Chapter Six. So you might want to check that out if you still don't believe me.

Now on to Chapter Nine!

* * *

'_Granger!' His furious yell echoed through the whole bathroom. Without thinking, he swiftly kicked the door open and stared down at the hysterical teenager._

'Granger! Get up, onto your feet and apologize to Miss ..Ni--Snape, RIGHT NOW!' He yelled, and kicked water at the teenager. He feared if he didn't kick something, he might have just kicked _her_.

The girl gasped as a large amount of water hit her in the face, 'P–Prof–fessor! P–please!'

'MISS GRANGER, NOW!' He bellowed and wrapped his arms around Nina tighter as she pressed her face into his neck, whimpering.

'I'm s--sorry! So .. Sorry.' Severus suddenly didn't feel very mad at the girl, he actually started to feel a bit guilty. Her words were sincere, he knew it. The way she had buried her hands in her face and sobbed it out, made his heart give a painful squeeze. Lowering his voice, but keeping his sneer, Severus rocked on the balls of his feet.

'Miss Granger, get up.' He said quietly. The girl sobbed into her hands and whimpered as she cowered away from him. Severus rolled his eyes and placed Nina on the flooded floor. He smiled gently at her and tucked a brown lock of hair behind her small ear. Nina smiled shyly at him and then started playing with the lace on her sock. Severus strode towards the girl and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulled her to her feet, where she stood unsteadily.

Granger's hands dropped to her sides and she let her head loll. If he hadn't seen her sobbing and been hearing her sniffing as he held her upright, he would have thought her dead. Sighing, Severus loosened his grip and rubbed a small circle on her shoulder with his thumb.

'Miss Granger, this would so much easier if you'd just look at me. We need . . I want, to know what's wrong.' He rolled his eyes and regretted it when the girl yanked out of his grasp and tried running around him, out of the stall. But Severus stuck his arm out and stopped her, catching her in the stomach. The girl gasped and hung onto his arm for support as she slipped on the wet stone floor and her legs gave out. Severus grunted as he spun and wrapped his arms around the girl so she wouldn't fall. They both landed on the floor, beside each other, his arm still wrapped around her. Water splashed all over them both and they sputtered.

'Please.. Please, let me go!' She wept. Sniffing fiercely, she shut her mouth and attempted to look him in the eye. This gave him a chance to look over her face. Under her eyes were an odd purple, and her nose was red. His eyes stared at her full lips, which were now puffy and very red.

Her eyes widening in horror she hid her face with her hair, 'Please, don't look at me!' She whispered, clenching her fists on her lap. Severus hesitated then pulled her hair away from her face. She visibly bit back a sob, but surrendered to his touch as he pulled her face to him, so he could see her.

As he continued his observations, he sighed, noting the dirty water dripping from her nose and her temples, from when he'd kicked the water at her and then he felt that guilt again . Her face was red and flushed and the normal white of her eyes were now streaked with red. He failed to conceal a smile as he noticed how, in his opinion, she still looked lovely even with her lips puffy and her noes running. Granger's eyes widened even more and she cried out.

'You bastard!' Her shriek startled him and she jumped to her feet.

'What!' He yelled after her, confused on what he'd done wrong. Jumping to his feet, he panicked as the frightened footsteps splashed farther and farther away from where he had been.

'Miss Granger wait!' He finally caught up to her, right in between the sinks and the door, 'What did I do to offend you so!' Severus demanded, gripping her shoulder hard.

'You sit there, being all k–kind to me for a moment, and then–, then you just smirk at me like a insensitive fool when I look like a wreck and am going through such a..' She cut off, covering her hands with her hand, trying not to sob horribly like before, 'such a horrible time.'

Severus loosened his grip awkwardly and then let go altogether.

'Erm, well, do you want to talk about it?' He offered again, sounding like a pathetic school boy, asking a girl on a date for the first time.

Granger was silent.

'Please,' He said with great difficulty. He was never one to plead.'Just tell me what's wrong.'

It even sounded abnormal to his own ears, having him plead for something that had nothing to do with him. He felt his teeth grind together in annoyance. The girl stared at him with watery eyes then nodded, staring at her feet.

'My. .my mum died.' He could see her chin start to wobble viciously, and then she turned away and put her face in her hands. Severus felt his heart drop, and this time, it wasn't a little guilt, it was a _lot _ofguilt. He didn't quite know what to say, and he had a feeling saying 'everything will be okay' wouldn't quite help. He stepped forward and moved to put his hands on her shoulders. But then they started to shake violently and he feared for a moment that she was having a convulsive fit, but then he realized she was crying. _Damn, can this girl cry a lot.. _He wondered, then scolded himself.

'What happened?' He asked quietly, staring down at his feet, then looked up to see the big bush of wet brown hair freeze. This time he did put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed under his touch, he panicked and went to remove his hands, but the girl relaxed.

'My f–father sent me a letter at the table this morning. He said that my..' She buried her face in her hands again, before he even realized she'd take then away in the first place.

'Your what, Miss Granger?'

She took a moment to compose herself and then whispered, so that he had to strain to hear her, 'He said that my..my mother had d–died during..the birth of my b–baby brother.' At that, she let out a cry and splashed onto her knees, weeping horribly into her hands, rocking back and forth. It was something about saying it all out loud that just brought all the emotion out.

Severus stared down at her in horror. He moved to step back but then kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arm around her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. To his surprise, a little figure, who had been silent the whole time, crawled over to Hermione and wrapped her around Hermione's neck.

'It okay. It okay..Mione, don't cry.' Nina whispered into Hermione's hair. Hermione looked up and smiled, sobbing quietly now.

'Thank you, Nina.' Granger rested her forehead on Nina's shoulder and Nina grinned up at Severus, who stared at her. It was so amazing, how this little girl, could have such an impact on everyone around her.

Severus sat there for a long time just watching Nina comfort the older girl. Severus didn't really know much about what happened, but judging on the girls reaction, the death of her mother and baby brother was a great tragedy.

'Miss Granger, I think we should go see the headmaster. I have no doubt that he is highly concerned. Come.' He lifted himself off the ground, picked up Nina, and held out his hand for Granger. Hermione stared up at him, then looked at his hand, and seemed to resolve some good thinking in her mind as she nodded. She took his hand and got to her feet.

'Okay.'

They walked in silence to the headmasters office. Nina in Severus's arms, watching 'Mione' the whole time as if afraid she'd be stolen or something. Behind them, Hermione walked silently, head down and eyes on the floor. Severus had a feeling that she was crying but was afraid of seeming _too _concerned.

'Skittles.' Severus murmured, feeling very stupid. The stone gargoyle sniggered at him and hopped out of the way. Severus walked through, with Granger at his tail. As they neared the top of the spinning staircase Severus went to knock at the door, but it swung open before his knuckles could even make contact with the door.

'Severus! Miss Granger! Nina!' Dumbledore said each name with such enthusiasm, that Severus was starting to feel his IQ dropping enough for all of them, ' So wonderful to see you.'

'Not on such a wonderful visit either, Headmaster. It seems that something's happened to Miss Granger's mother.' He explained, setting Nina on one of the squishy armchairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, where she hopped up and down on her bum, giggling when she bounced. He was glad that at least someone was finding something to be happy about.

Dumbledore turned to Miss Granger, who had her arms wrapped around herself and had her eye shut tightly, he looked at her with a serious and concerned face.

'Miss Granger, please take a seat and try to explain to me what's happened. I understand she is carrying your baby brother?' He helped her to her seat and seat on the other side himself.

'_Was _carrying my brother, sir.' She whispered, sniffing viciously. She obviously didn't want to cry in front of one of the greatest wizards in the world.

'Was?' Dumbledore said slowly, this time looking up at Severus who was standing behind Nina's chair.

'Her, erm, mother passed away, giving birth to Miss Granger's brother.' Severus sub-consciously had moved his hand down to Nina's head and had been stroking the top of her head protectively. Nina grinned up at him and he found himself smiled back down at her, before looking up sadly at the headmaster, who was looking heartbroken at Hermione.

'Miss Granger, I'm so sorry.' Albus said sadly at her. Moving around the desk he put his aged hand on her knee and handed her a handkerchief from his pocket, 'Here, take it.'

Miss Granger, who was now unable to keep herself in, was sobbing silently. She accepted the offering and nodded a weak thanks at the headmaster.

'Is there anything we can do you for, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore whispered to her kindly when she'd settled down slightly. Granger sniffed then blew her nose and looked up at the headmaster with her red puffy eyes.

'I want to go see my father.'

* * *

A/N: Oo Ha Ha! lol, common, honestly, who didn't predict that? lol im losing my already lacking subtility, but hey, what the hell! lol but the next chappi should be cute.

I'll try to update soon, but they moved project business up a week and its all a rush now, so ill try!not to mention portugese week is next week in tdot, so im SO going there! Soo reviews plz, if possible ty!

Cheers,

ProfessorJaySnape


	10. Chapter 10

Take My Hand

By ProfessorJaySnape

A/N: sorry for the VERY, EXTREMELY, MUCHO, LOONNG-TIME-NO-TALKIE late update! I've been busy, considering I had project business (made a profit for 35$! Yay!), school, school ending, moving houses, babysitting, parties (ahh I know it's a crap excuse), and my bestfriends birthday coming up! So sorrryyy but I WILL update soon! See bottom of page for more pathetic apologizing lol

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, the lovliest woman to walk this earth :P I make no profit or anything from this, so don't sue me lol

BTW: i know the first three paragraphsarea big confuzzling, but i couldnt find any other way to start it lol

* * *

Severus didn't know how it happened, but he now found himself walking up the driveway of number six, Aquinas Drive towards the current residence of Hermione Anne Granger.

He vaguely remembered her wanting to visit her father. Then the headmaster spoke about arrangement and the next thing he knew, he was being sent to his rooms to gather things for Nina and himself. This angered Severus at first but he bit back any cutting remarks, noticing the hurt look on Miss Granger's face.

Perhaps she had requested he come along? Severus wasn't sure, but by the look of Granger's current state he knew he shouldn't complain, she looked calm enough and the last thing he needed was more tears. Plus, Nina looked pretty content as the young Gryffindor girl held her in her arms. Severus watched them with furrowed eyebrows. He wasn't quite sure when they both became so close.

Nina had her chin perched on Miss Granger's shoulder and was staring back at Severus with a smile. Before he could stop himself he smiled back, the corners of his eyes pinched and he felt a chuckle fighting to be released. But he pushed it down, coming back to reality, where he knew it wasn't the right place or time to be smiling.

They hadn't spoken since they'd been in the headmasters office, and the only sound now was Nina humming a very, erm, original song, and the gravel beneath their feet crunching as they walked . Severus shifted his and Miss Granger's luggage from one hand to the other and took the time to look up at the large house to where the driveway lead to. It was quite a magnificent house, for muggles of course. In the Wizarding world, he didn't know one house that didn't have something magically attached or added. The Weasley's burrow was practically famous be merely being _held up _by magic, only Circe knew what they'd done inside the goddamn house.

'Daddy!' Severus's trance was broken as his head snapped up and cracked at a thick cry sounding through the spacious front yard, which he didn't realize they'd reached yet. Severus winced and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, kneading the muscles with his fingers.

'Hermione, oh darling! I'm so glad you're here.. I wasn't.. I didn't, Oh Hermione, I never saw it coming!' The tall man buried himself in an large embrace with his daughter when his eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to spill out. Severus looked down at his feet as they shuffled, he felt quite foolish and awkward. He sighed and looked up, feeling ignored. Severus _just_ saw Nina's head poking out from the tangle of arms. She had her tiny fist shoved in her mouth as she giggled madly. Severus couldn't help smiling sheepishly at her. Nina was _always _laughing.

Fighting down another chuckle he kept his face straight and put down the bags, side stepping to lean against the garage door.

'Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. . . So sorry. How did this happen?' Hermione looked up, feeling her heart drop at the moist trails of tears lining down her father's cheeks. She hastily wiped them away with her thumb and realized she was also crying when he father returned the gesture, his chin wobbling. Her father _never _cried. But then again, Hermione thought, he never found need to. He and her mother had been inseparable ever since they met in University. Perhaps that's why he was taking it so hard.

'We lost your brother too. Hermione. . He came out de–completely limp . Their wasn't even–' But his voice broke and he buried his head in Hermione's hair.

Severus stood there, not quite sure what to do. He sighed and that caught Nina's attention.

'Daddy Severus, Come!' She ordered, her squeaky little voice made Hermione and her father jump apart.

Nina giggled at the reaction she'd caused and threw her arms around Hermione's neck, giggling and burying her face in the older girl's hair.

Who is this little cutie?' Hermione's father sniffed, wiping his eyes and flexing his shoulders, gaining his composure again. He smiled at Nina and she blushed but flapped her chubby little hand in the air in greeting.

'I'm Nina. That's my Daddy Severus!' Nina said excitedly, not that she'd gotten to talk about herself, something that Severus noticed that she just _loved _to do. Severus nodded and held out his hand to the man.

'Hello, Sir. My name's Severus Snape. I'm Hogwarts' Potions Master, here to escort and stay with Miss Granger for the remainder of her visit--' He paused, '-- If that's quite alright with you of course?' Severus raised his eyebrows at, what he supposed was, the older man.

Mr Granger seemed a bit taken aback by the strange tall, dark man, but nodded, accepting the offered hand, 'Of course it's all right Mr, uh, Professor Snape. 'Yes, Hermione's had told us– ' Her father paused again, closing this eyes for a moment, ' –Told _me, _about you. You may call me Daniel.' A forced smile appeared on his face, and for a moment, as though the handshake had passed a wave of understanding between the two men. Severus gave Daniel a small smile, feeling his pain, for just a moment in time, until their hands dropped to their sides. _I suppose he'll have to get used to not referring to him and his wife. It's only him now. _Severus thought these things to himself, looking into the man's dark brown eyes for a moment, before dropping his gaze to Nina. Daniel seemed to been following his gaze as well, because his tone changed slightly as he spoke next.

'So, little Nina is yours?'

Severus dropped his gaze as Miss Granger handed Nina back to Severus and he cleared his throat, not quite sure what to say, or if he should say anything in front of Nina.

'Uh, Yes. She's mine.' He fought down the urge to say 'In a way' and shut his mouth, smiling a small smile at Miss Granger, who looked sadly at Nina. But before it was there for long, he wiped the smile off and replaced it with his customary scowl.

'I suppose we should be going inside, it's getting a bit chilly.' Hermione said quietly, picking up her bags and walking through, held open by her father. Severus picked up his bag and carried it inside, Nina playing with his hair all the while.

'Hermione, please show your professor to the guest room, and hand me those bags, I'll take them to your room.'

'Okay, Dad.' Miss Granger said quietly, still not meeting anyone's eyes. Severus looked down at the girl. It was quite a sad sight, as he remembered but yesturday, she was laughing and bouncing around the halls with her friends, idiots or not. Severus actually felt the urge to tell her that everything would be alright soon. But someone in the back of his mind, he knew that might not be true.

He followed Miss Granger silently up the dark hardwood stairway and through a bright corridor until they reached a room at the end of the corridor. Granger opened the white door to reveal a fairly large room with a queen size four poster bed with a white puffy duvet and silk white canopy. Severus stared at the room in amazement while Nina struggled in his arms to be put down.

'Ooooh pretty! Down! Dowwwn!' Nina squealed, then whined with annoyance at being ignored.

Hermione noticed the shocked look on her professor's face and flushed.

'I– I know it's not quite your, erm, style, but this used to be the room where my grandparents used to stay. But they – they passed away. It was my grandmother who decorated it, so..er.'

Severus found himself fighting a smile, 'Miss Granger, please try to relax. It's quite suitable, I assure you. Thank you.'

Granger broke their eye contact and looked down at the floor, her eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

Severus felt the urge to stomp his foot in irritation. How much could this woman– girl cry in one day? He then softened up and opened his mouth, not knowing why he was asking this.

'How long ago did they pass away?' Even Nina was staring at him with her small eyebrow raised, at the softness of his tone towards Miss Granger._ Bloody hell, even the toddler knows I'm mean! _he thought bitterly. He heard a distance 'Down' from the toddler in his arms but his eyes were on the Gryffindor before him.

Miss Granger looked up in surprise, 'Oh! My grandmother had a heart attack about two months ago and my grandfather died in his sleep a week after. They never found the cause, they just called it dying of old age.' He winced when her tone turned increasingly bitter when she spoke of the cause of her grandfather's death.

'May I ask how old he was?' Where the hell were these questions coming from? He thought to himself, mentally beating himself over the head with a bat.

Miss Granger seemed to be thinking on the same lines, but answered anyway, 'Erm, he was Seventy.'

Severus raised and eyebrow, his tone cold, 'And they called that old age?'

'That's what I said.' Miss granger murmured back, a ghost of a smile played on her lips as she looked humorously into his eyes. They both stared into each others eyes for a moment too long before Nina interrupted.

'DOWN!'

* * *

A/N: AAHHH I can just feela mob or reviewersglaring me down, axes and pitchforks in hand. I KNOW, you all waited FOUR pathetic weeks for this lousy chapter lol, but review anyway!

I WILL update soon, I've already started the next chapter and I promise (i think) it wont be mondo boring lol so please keep followingg! Lol

Cheers,

Jessi

Now excuse me while I run for cover.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Take My Hand

by professorjaysnape

A/N: Hey people, I'm back. Yea yea, I know, long time no update, huh? Too bad for you, I have a life lol! joking..joking! Yeah, well, I didn't have internet for the month and a half after the update of the last chapter, so I couldn't update, and by then I'd lost interest, but I'm back, after many, MANY different versions of this chapter.

If you're still interested in this story then read on, but if you're just going to flame me because I took too long to update, then please, the exit is just one click away. Thanks!

Jessi

* * *

Severus closed the clean white door of the guest room with a click and exhaled, leaning against the door heavily. Nina stared up at him, daggers in her eyes.

'_What_? I put you down!' He mumbled picking up his bags again and placing them on top of the bed.

'You make Mione cry!' She squeaked, wobbling over to him, dropping to the floor by his feet. Suddenly feeling very exhausted, Severus raised his eyebrows and exhaled, slowly opening the zipper of the duffle bag. He called it 'his' bag, but realistically; it wasn't. It was stuff with most of Nina's new belongings. The only thing really his were three extra outfits, and some other small things that he could have just put in his pocket. He jumped mid way through piling Nina's outfits, when she squealed up at him.

'Up!'

'Up?' He repeated through gritted teeth, staring down at the toddler with a raised eyebrow, '_Now, _you want '_up'_? After you made all that fuss just to get _down_?'

'Up!' Nina jabbed her finger in the air, towards the bed.

'Fine.' Severus muttered, picking Nina up and placing her on the white duvet, where she sunk into the fluffy sheet. Nina gasped in amazement and giggled madly, pressing her palms against her rosy cheeks. Severus poked her little belly and she giggled.

'Ticklish are we?' He purred, sinking down beside her and poking at the little girl as she squealed and twisted around madly. Outside, he heard footsteps creaking past his door and slowly trudge down the stairs. _Miss Granger_, of course.

Nina looked up at him and he looked down into her large green eyes. Nina was very pretty, or, _would_ be pretty when she'd matured and became a teenager. Her large eyes were rimmed with long lovely eyelashes and her cheeks were tinted a light pink. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, straight and fair, just past her shoulders. Deep inside his observatory trance, he failed to noticed Nina's lips form into a scowl.

'Whaaat?' Her tone shouted irritation and annoyance. Nina crossed her small arms and glared up at him.

Severus grinned sheepishly at her, 'Sorry, I was just–'But he was cut off by sudden shouting and angry footsteps pounding up the stairs, right outside their room. Severus crossed the room in three strides and opened the door to see what's happened, but was greeted with a rush of wind to the face as a blur of large brown hair zoomed past him and a door slammed shut somewhere further down the hall. Severus sighed and was about to shut the door again, when there was a thunderous crash, and sounds of pots and pans colliding with each other sounded from the floor below.

Nina, from behind him, gasped and shot up from her lying position.

'Mione hurt!' She cried and slid off the bed, her feet pitter pattering towards the door. Severus shut it before she could slip through it. Nina turned angrily, glaring daggers at him, and before he could figure out what she was about to do, Nina kicked him, surprisingly hard, in the shin.

'Owww! Nina! What was that for?' He cried, hopping on one foot, cradling his shin and resisting the urge to yell at her and kick her back.

'Out! Out! Out! NOW!' She ordered, jabbing her finger in the air towards the door, completely oblivious at Severus seething down at her.

'No!' He barked, placing his foot on the floor, and wincing as a jolt of pain throbbed in the middle of his shin, 'Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes.' He shot her a half pained, half disgusted look before disappearing through the door, closing it with a click.

Careful not to make too much noise, Severus crept down the stairs on tip toes. He paused for a moment as he heard sobbing from upstairs.

He made a face and continued down the stairs. When he reached the main landing, Severus saw the source of all the ruckus.

Severus rushed into the kitchen to see Hermione's father, Daniel, on the floor on his knees, trying to collect the pots and pans that were strewn across the floor.

Daniel looked up at him and bit his lip, 'I'm sorry for all the noise..'

Severus shook his head and got on his knees as well, helping Daniel with the mess.

'Don't be apologizing, Mr Granger. It was a mistake.' Severus said calmly, finally closing the cabinet door, where are the pots were placed neatly.

Daniel sat down on the floor, his arms crossed. He looked up at Severus and scowled, 'It wasn't, Hermione just got angry and threw them to the floor.'

Severus wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so. Instead, he just asked quietly, 'Why?'

Daniel removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before replacing the glasses, 'Because I told her that my sister is going to come stay with me.'

Severus was confused, 'Isn't that a good thing?'

Daniel looked hesitant then shook his head, 'No. Hermione and my sister have never gotten along. Hermione thinks she's a ..what does she call her? Oh yes; a Gold Digger.'

Severus snorted and Daniel continued shaking his head again, 'Though I must admit it's not far from the truth.'

Severus paused and then studied Daniel before asking, 'Then why do you want her here?'

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cabinet before answering, 'Because she's all I got. My parents passed away and my wife's..' Daniel took a shaky breath before continuing, 'And my w–wife's parents are gone as well. I have no brothers nor any other sisters and no other relatives.' Daniel opened his eyes and looked straight at Severus, 'What am I supposed to do? I .. I don't want to be alone, and Hermione is growing up, she's not going to be here much longer.'

Severus felt very awkward, letting this man, a father of one of his students, bare everything to him so quickly.

Severus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, 'Er.. Sir.. Daniel, I don't quite know what to say..'

Daniel smiled but shook his head, 'That's alright.' He paused then looked away. They sat on the kitchen floor in silence for a few minutes.

Severus turned to Daniel, feeling very out of place, but then was shocked to see a small grin broken out on the man's face.

Severus followed his gaze and scowled.

'Nina, what the hell are you doing down here?'

* * *

Wowie.. you read this far! Congrats, you actually were not bored enough to leave halfway through lol! I'm a review whore, so please REVIEW! Thanks:)

Ugh, I was reading this WHOLE fic over again and I was APPALLED by the first and second chapter! The writing was SO bad! Oh my gosh.. Lol anwyay.. I tried better in this one-- WITHOUT A BETA!

Cheers,

Jessica


End file.
